


The Effectiveness of TNT on the State of Manberg

by miserybug



Series: assorted mcyt one shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Character Study, Descent into Madness, Dream Smp, Gen, God Complex, Minecraft, Sky Gods - Freeform, Villain Wilbur Soot, another wilbur fic where i reference his past videos and cry, l'manberg, this week on my strange addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserybug/pseuds/miserybug
Summary: I Made a 25 or so Player Laboratory on the Dream SMP (and then subsequently blew it the fuck up)Wilbur Soot is the villain, yes. But he's also a scientist and a god and a revolutionary and, most importantly- he's on the right side of history. It's just that no one here gets that yet.
Relationships: none really :D
Series: assorted mcyt one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963288
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182
Collections: Dream SMP Connected Storylines





	The Effectiveness of TNT on the State of Manberg

People remember Wilbur Soot as a revolutionary. The hero of every story- or at the very least, one of the good guys. Leader of the rebellion, president of L’manberg, the well spoken wordsmith who’d give up everything he had to protect his makeshift family. And they’re right, sometimes. He fights for freedom with his friends at his back, shouts down at masked tyrants and leads his troops into battle for a moment of peace. He’s wild in his passion, his glasses askew and his revolutionary’s coat stained with dirt and blood, wrinkled and torn from the battles it’s seen. He sings and the world turns to listen. Victimless crimes in the name of pranks and jokes, a man who fought the world when it turned against him and came out on top still swinging. His words are sharp and his mind is sharper, and history will remember Wilbur Soot as the angel who gave his all for his people.

Wilbur thinks that part is the funniest part of it all. That somehow, even after everything, nearly everyone still believes that.

What they forget is the rest. The lava rises, and Wilbur Soot screams to the gods to make it go faster, faster, higher, higher, watching his friend be engulfed by the deadly magma. A laboratory and an ant farm, an aviary and a molehill. People, running and screaming and fighting for survival as he tests them with a careless grin, an unforgiving god. They forget editing jobs and freezing cold and lab rats and sky gods and dedicated workers who just want their leader to love them. Instead he turns a blind eye and punishes them for crimes they have not committed just to watch their desperate hero worship melt into desolation. He orders them to die, again, and again, and again, to fight again, and again, and again, to please him and to worship him, and then he leaves the second he gets bored, leaving yet another world in ruin.

The forgettable bits grow more and more noticeable after Schlatt ousts him from his own country. It’s the paranoia talking, Tommy swears, it’s the stress talking, he promises. Wilbur has to laugh at that. He’s in the rightest mindset he’s ever been in! He gets it now, he thinks. Wilbur Soot has fallen victim to the very sunk cost fallacy that he’s always preaching about. Who can blame him, really. He’s only human after all! Regrettably, painfully, horribly human. 

_ Guiding Question: How much TNT will it take to level the sullied ground where L’manberg once stood? _

Schlatt reminded him, with his democracy and his niceties, of just that. He’s been holding out, another once-god fallen to the terrifying throes of human ethicality. This pretense of morality, of brotherhood, of trust. It’s all a bit silly, when you’re going up against a man who plays the arms race for power like it’s a game of poker. All Wilbur’s ever really, really wanted was power. And he tried the nice way! He really did. He tried his revolutions, and his elections, and his debates, and using his  _ words _ . But his fingers itch to hold something other than a pen to paper. This experiment has been a fun one. A dramatic one- he’d even fooled himself into thinking he was a hero for a minute! But it’s time for a new trial run. This one, Wilbur Soot thinks, will be run a bit more like his older games. 

_ Hypothesis: A stack and a few withers. _ (There’s really only one way to find out though!)

He’s never run an experiment where he’s human, where he’s mixed into the action like he’s one of these filthy lab rats scurrying around in their cage, blinded to the reality of this world. Tommy doesn’t get it yet- not like he does. At the end of the day, Tommy’s just another test subject who he’s unfortunately grown a bit too attached to. It’s not his fault that he’s stupid, that he’s deluded himself into thinking himself a hero. No one who sides with Wilbur Soot dies a hero. And it’s okay that he’s wrong! And it’s okay that this stupid, dumb, shit ideology is going to make Tommy try and take the high road and eventually abandon Wilbur too because it’s happened before. 

Some important notes about “people”: 

  * They are too selfish to rid themselves of their own rose colored lenses. You must forcibly remove them. (Declaration of War, Dream) 
  * They are willing to do exactly what you ask of them if you phrase it the right way. Wilbur is very good at phrasing. (Declaration of Independance, WilburSoot) 
  * They cannot- they WILL not, break pre-existing and positive bonds unless there is an already present bias to a third party or outside coercion. (Eret’s Betrayal, Dream SMP)



That’s fine by Wilbur. Their dedication- their willingness to jump ship the moment someone suggests something just a little bit out of their ethical purview- it’s weak. A weakness Wilbur Soot no longer has any qualms about exploiting. 

_ Materials: _

_ 1 Festival _

_ 2 Anarchists _

_ 1 Benefactor _

_ 3 Wither Skulls _

_ 4 Soul Sand _

_ Approx. 53 pieces of Trinitrotoluene (TNT) _

Techno and Dream understand. They’re the closest humans can get to being god, he thinks. Skilled, detached craftsmen who really, at the end of the day, are only looking out for themselves. Techno craves violence like the bloodthirsty animal he is, Dream is desperate for the illusion of control he once had before Wilbur decided that he was an unfit king. Their plans align, if only for the night. What they all understand, is that it is just that. Only for the night. Wilbur will be king again, or not at all. If Wilbur is president, Techno fights for the underdog. Dream fights for his land. If Wilbur is unsuccessful, Dream returns to neutrality. Techno takes matters into his own hands. There’s no loose ends, no music discs, no children to declare him their hero for him to inevitably disappoint because he hasn’t met a certain standard of “sanity.”

Wilbur Soot is unapologetically amoral- this part is fine. What isn’t fine is the lies that this world has told the people that reside within it. That they are good people, that they can be useful, that betrayal is some tangible line in the sand that they haven’t already crossed time and time and time again. If they’d like to struggle to prove themselves to be heroes, that’s okay, he supposes. He’ll just have to show them exactly why they’re not. 

_ Conclusion: To be seen. Three days. _

**Author's Note:**

> in which misery rewatches wilbur's old minecraft player videos (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3G5Xs-50EI) and goes "damn, that was kinda fucked up, huh."
> 
> also APPARENTLY I DID THE ACCIDENTAL SEEING THE FUTURE THING AGAIN


End file.
